internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Dutch National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 4–0 (Amsterdam, Netherlands; 5 January 1935) | Largest win = 19–0 (Las Palmas, Spain; 13 March 1978) | Largest loss = 23–1 (Odense, Denmark; 1 September 2001) | World champ apps = 49 | World champ first = 1935 | World champ best = 8th (1950, 1981) | Olympic apps = 1 | Olympic first = 1980 | Olympic medals = | Record = 211–365–54 }} The Dutch men's national ice hockey team is the national men's ice hockey of the Netherlands. The Netherlands are currently ranked 24th in the IIHF World Ranking and currently compete in IIHF World Championship Division II. The Netherlands competed in the 1980 Olympic ice hockey competition. They then competed in Pool A of the 1981 World Ice Hockey Championships. In the 1980 Winter Olympics, The Netherlands, competed in the Red division group, and had a record of 1–3–1. They lost to Canada (10–1), they lost to the Soviet Union (17–4), they tied Japan (3–3), they beat Poland (5–3), and they lost to Finland (10–3). One year later, the team returned to the top division in the 1981 World Ice Hockey Championships. In the first round, the team lost all of their games, followed by another 3 losses in the final round. Tournament record Olympic Games *1980 – 9th place World Championship *1935 – 14th place *1939 – 11th place *1950 – 8th place *1951 – 10th place (3rd in Pool B) *1952 – 13th place (4th in Pool B) *1953 – 7th place (4th in Pool B) *1955 – 12th place (3rd in Pool B) *1961 – 18th place (4th in Pool C) *1963 – 20th place (5th in Pool C) *1967 – 21st place (5th in Pool C) *1969 – 18th place (4th in Pool C) *1970 – 20th place (6th in Pool C) *1971 – 21st place (7th in Pool C) *1972 – 20th place (7th in Pool C) *1973 – 16th place (2nd in Pool C) *1974 – 11th place (5th in Pool B) *1975 – 14th place (8th in Pool B) *1976 – 14th place (6th in Pool B) *1977 – 16th place (8th in Pool B) *1978 – 17th place (1st in Pool C) *1979 – 9th place (1st in Pool B) *1981 – 8th place *1982 – 16th place (8th in Pool B) *1983 – 17th place (1st in Pool C) *1985 – 14th place (6th in Pool B) *1986 – 13th place (5th in Pool B) *1987 – 15th place (7th in Pool B) *1989 – 17th place (1st in Pool C) *1990 – 16th place (8th in Pool B) *1991 – 15th place (7th in Pool B) *1992 – 13th place (2nd in Pool B) *1993 – 15th place (3rd in Pool B) *1994 – 18th place (6th in Pool B) *1995 – 16th place (4th in Pool B) *1996 – 19th place (7th in Pool B) *1997 – 19th place (7th in Pool B) *1998 – 24th place (8th in Pool B) *1999 – 25th place (1st in Pool C) *2000 – 24th place (8th in Pool B) *2001 – 25th place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2002 – 24th place (4th in Division I, Group A) *2003 – 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group A) *2004 – 22nd place (3rd in Division I, Group A) *2005 – 22nd place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2006 – 25th place (5th in Division I, Group B) *2007 – 25th place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2008 – 26th place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2009 – 25th place (5th in Division I, Group B) *2010 – 24th place (4th in Division I, Group A) *2011 – 24th place (4th in Division I, Group A) *2012 – 25th place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2013 – 25th place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2014 – 27th place (5th in Division I, Group B) *2015 – 28th place (6th in Division I, Group B) External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Ice hockey teams in the Netherlands Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe